Eh, That's Life
by Degrassi Nonsense
Summary: I'm not the biggest Eli fan, but i thought this idea would be pretty cool. Eli/KC no slash, One-Shot. Note: Eli and Clare never broke up.


A/N: While it is against my will to write about Eli, I thought this would be a good idea. KC/Eli. No slash. Enjoy.

Eh, That's Life

~Eli's POV~

You all know me very well. Basically, I'm the school's emo kid. No one really gets me in this world; well, only a few people. Adam, one of my best friends, Clare, my girlfriend, and my parents. I can go to them for anything. But there's one more person out there that, well, knows how tough life can be. Let me tell you the story of when I met KC Guthrie.

KC and I had met not too long ago. Clare had introduced us. It was obviously awkward. I mean, it's not everyday you talk to your girlfriend's ex right? Well all we really did was exchange a couple hi's and walked away to avoid the awkwardness.

The day I _really_ met him was about 3 weeks ago. I was walking home from school. I really wanted to go home, so I took this shortcut through an alley. While I was walking, I suddenly tripped.

"Ah! Damnit!" I shouted. I turned around to see what I tripped on and, actually, it was a leg.

"Sorry" the figure said, looking up. "OH! Uhh… Hey Eli."

"Uhh… Hi KC." I said back, noticing a tear on his face. "You ok, man?"

Noticing the tear, he quickly turned around. "Uh, no I'm ok. What made you say that?" he stammered, wiping it away..

"Whoa dude are you crying?" I asked.

"No, I'm ok, really." He said.

"KC, you can tell me." I asked, then questioned myself why I said that. I didn't hate KC at all, he was actually not a bad guy if you don't include the issue with him and Clare. Still, I didn't know him farther than his name.

He slumped back down onto the ground and said "I'm the worst person I know."

"Sure about that? I think I stand for that title." I chuckled, trying to make him feel better.

"You have no idea." He said, his eyes watering again.

"Well… what happened?"

"I… I…" he started, choking up a little, He didn't finish his sentence.

"You….?"

"I just gave my son up for adoption." He said.

"Oh…" was all that could come out of my mouth.

I was shocked. I never really paid attention to him and Jenna's relationship because, well, one, it's not my business, and two, I didn't really give a damn. And I really didn't have to either. But right now, I actually _really _feel for this guy. I don't usually like watching guys cry, it's too depressing. But I randomly got the urge to help KC, even though we're pretty much strangers to each other.

"What happened? Why are you blaming yourself?" I asked.

"It's my fault. I'm the worst father in the world." He said, starting to cry softly. "I neglected him, my own son. All I did was go out and hang with my friends while Jenna took care of him by herself. MY mom even did more than me. And if that's not bad enough, I cheated on Jenna. Now I'm single, my son is gone, and half of Degrassi hates me."

"Yikes…" I said. That's seriously not good, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"I'm done, Eli. I'm done with life altogether." He said. I hope he didn't mean what I thought he meant.

"You're not planning on… suicide, are you?" I asked.

"Yeah, what do you care? You barely know me." He said with zero emotion. "Besides, I deserve it."

That's what had gotten me. I know KC hasn't been father of the year exactly, but no one deserves to have their life taken from them, and especially when they take it from themselves.

"Whoa man, you shouldn't think like that. Trust me, that's not good." I said to him.

"And why should I trust you? Did you get someone pregnant? Did you completely neglect your own child? Did you give your son up for adoption?" he said, still crying.

"Well, I don't know how any of that feels, but I do know how it feels to lose someone you love. It's a bitch I know." I told him.

"Who, if you don't mind me asking."

"My ex-girlfriend. She and I-"

"PLEASE don't tell me this is a break-up story. Because I will seriously get up and-"

"It isn't. well, it is but… just listen ok? I don't tell this to just anyone." I said, taking a deep breath. "Her name was Julia. She was, well, perfect. She was just like me. We were the perfect couple. One night, we got into this huge fight. We both said things we shouldn't have, things we didn't mean. She went off on her bike and someone hit her. She… She didn't make it." I said, trying to keep my tears in. I wasn't about to cry in front of the guy.

"Wow, now I feel like a damn crybaby. You obviously have more problems than I do."

"No KC, it's fine. I'd be pretty down in the dumps if I lost my son too." I told him. "Dude, I know how you feel. I know how it feels to be suicidal. But KC, your 15. You have your entire life ahead of you. People make mistakes, my friend. But eh, that's life. Everyone is entitled to mistakes so they can learn from them. You shouldn't take your own life because of it. Take it from someone who knows, it's not worth it."

"Thanks Eli. You're a great guy. Clare's lucky." He said, wiping his tears.

"Eh, I know." I joked. "It's kinda cold, we should go home. I'll walk you if you want me to."

"Thanks, that'd be great."


End file.
